


An Experimentation at Hank Anderson's Expense

by Jane_Lu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Lu/pseuds/Jane_Lu
Summary: Connor has no sense of personal boundaries. Hank should be annoyed, but at this point he's just lying to himself.





	An Experimentation at Hank Anderson's Expense

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this on a whim on my phone after inhaling a bunch of soft Hankcon fics. May my contribution be worthy of being counted among them!
> 
> I headcanon Connor as being unable to initiate affectionate touch, let alone want intimacy, before deviating, so he is naturally curious about these things after the DBH good ending with no idea how to approach it with social decorum. Naturally his first test subject (victim) is Hank. His reactions should not be interpreted as revulsion towards Connor's advances, but instead surprise that his normally uptight partner has this side to him.

Hank had a habit of suddenly emerging into wakefulness in the middle of the night for no reason. He usually rolled around a couple of minutes before falling asleep, or sometimes allowed weird mental exercises to run through his mind, like counting the number of brown spots Sumo had on his face.

It was definitely not usual for Hank to spot a small glowing blue ring in front of him, and then at Connor looking straight into his eyes.

“Fuck! What the hell are you doing in my bed?!” Hank never woke up so fast in his life.

Connor blinked, “I was bored.”

“That’s not an excuse!”

The android finally sat up to face Hank properly. He had discarded his uniform and stolen one of Hank’s old hoodies and pajama pants, but he still had the nerve to look professional as he smoothed the loose clothing, considering that he literally invaded Hank’s sleeping space.

“Watching you sleep is fascinating,” Connor’s voice was soft, “You no longer guard yourself, and for the first time you seem to be at peace. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Oh God, Hank can’t stay irritated at Connor when he said sappy shit like that. He scratched the back of his head and heaved a patient sigh.

“Connor, humans are at their most vulnerable when they sleep, which is why it’s bad manners to intrude. You can crash on the couch if you want.”

“Please, Hank. Let me stay with you.”

Fucking hell. The pale moonlight filtering through the gap in the curtains lit up Connor’s side of the bed and the most pleading look in his eyes Hank had ever seen on him.

“What’s in it for me then?” He grumbled.

Connor smiled, “I will let you eat at Chicken Feed for the next two lunches?”

Tempting, but no.

“The couch, Connor.” Hank said, pointing.

The other’s LED circle flashed yellow a couple of times before cycling back to blue. Before Hank could repeat his command, Connor suddenly leaned in so that all Hank could see were his soft brown eyes and the freckles dusting his cheeks.

Then he pressed his lips gently against Hank’s cheek, “Please.”

Can humans malfunction like androids do? Hank was certainly sure that his brain had stopped working. He couldn’t even begin to form a coherent response to that or even push Connor away for the matter, who began to pepper soft kisses down his neck. His hands came to rest on Hank’s chest.

“Please Hank. For you I would do anything.” Connor whispered.

Nope, nope nope nope. Hank managed to regain enough motor function to seize Connor by his shoulders and hold him away at arm’s length.

“What the actual fuck was that?!” Hank spluttered.

“Data from bed-sharing couples suggests that at this hour in the morning, I would be able to get you to acquiesce to my requests if I initiated sexual advances.” Connor explained.

With a straight face too.

Hank resisted the urge to facepalm. Ever since Connor went deviant he had taken up a tendency of “experimentation” out of curiosity, often at Hank’s expense. This android still had a long way in mingling with humans successfully if he thought that was an acceptable approach with Hank.

“Connor, you’re the one who barged into my bed without my knowing. What made you think something meant for _couples_ might work on me?”

“Humans tend to be more malleable when they’re horny, Hank.”

Hank guessed that Connor is mostly right, but he hadn’t been horny for over fourteen years. Mostly a combination of exasperation and exhaustion when he wasn’t on one of his bad days, and barely functioning as a human when he was.

"Not in the mood, Connor.”

"Please, at least let me stay until you fall asleep?”

“Connor—"

The android grasped his arms and pulled somewhat insistently. Caught off guard, Hank lost his balance and toppled back onto his bed with a startled squawk. He tried to twist free, but Connor reached around and drew the discarded blankets up to Hank’s chin, tucking it securely around his neck.

Hank’s protest died in his mouth. How long had it been since he felt such a sincere touch, that he somehow craved more than that sexual advance crap Connor thought was appropriate? How long had it been since someone lay at his side in a bed that always seemed to have too much room to toss in?

He reached out, seizing Connor’s retreating hand. The android’s palm was warmer than he thought, almost human-like in its softness. The hand stiffened for a brief second before threading its fingers through Hank’s.

“I’ll take this as a sign of consent,” He saw Connor smile through the haze of drowsiness, “Sleep well, Hank.”

* * *

For the first time in a long while Hank slept well through the rest of the night. When he began to emerge from slumber, he felt rested and for once, not feeling as if he had been dragged through the mud with his head used as a battering ram at some point.

He was also really warm, and there was a vague sensation of something lying on his chest. Hank made a sound of protest, moving his arm to shove Sumo off. That damn dog really needed to stop attempting to crush him in his sleep. When Hank made contact with the weight, it stirred and grasped his hand gently.

“Good morning, Hank. It’s time to get up” A voice said cheerily.

Hank groaned a “fuck you" and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Now was too early for any kind of coherent response, or pleasantry when it involved someone trying to wake him. So not Sumo then.

“Hank?”

The blankets rustled as the weight shifted its position. A pair of hands cupped the sides of his face.

“Come on, Hank.”

Without warning, a mouth suddenly pressed against his insistently, but tenderly. Hank sighed at the affectionate gesture in his sleep-lagged state, parting his lips willingly to mold with the other's. A moan issued, and the hands trembled in their grip.

"Hank... mmm... I..."

Their lips continued to slide against each other, awash with the warmth of their breaths. Hank luxuriated in the proximity, the reassuring weight resting on him that had moved to straddle his waist.

The other seemed tentative, hands running delicately along Hank’s face and brushing against his skin almost with reverence. The contact sent a wave of content surging in his heart, bringing back memories when he had easily shared his affections. Hank sighed again and rolled them over so that he could properly devour the other’s mouth.

“Hank, please…” The other gasped between lip locks.

His partner tasted surprisingly sterile, with no hint of any flavor he could name. Hank finally opened his eyes for a brief second as he became fully awake.

And promptly felt the moment crashing to a halt when he saw that it was Connor he was kissing, Connor he had pinned beneath him in bed and Connor who had closed his eyes and wore the most blissed-out expression he had ever seen.

Fuck. Hank tore away with horror cutting deep within him and frantically tried to apologize. What the hell was he doing?! He should have known that the fucking android would probably accompany him in bed until morning and had no sense of personal boundaries. Instead, he had caved under whatever longing for intimacy he had.

By now Connor had opened his eyes. His normally neat hair was disheveled, his cheeks flushed pink, his mouth still half-open from their lip-lock. The android looked at Hank with a puzzled expression.

“What’s wrong?”

“You know what’s fucking wrong!” Hank sputtered, “You should’ve stopped me!”

“I wanted to try the method known as a ‘morning kiss’ on you to see if you would be more willing to get out of bed. You were very responsive.”

Hank did do a facepalm this time, a good one that sent his head ringing from the slap, “It worked. Now you’ve made it awkward between us for eternity.”

“I liked it though,” Connor smiled, “Physical intimacy is a perfect complement to the emotional and mental closeness we share. Being able to touch you is the one thing deviancy has made possible.”

“Connor…” Hank trailed off as he began to realize what the other was insinuating.

“My initial curiosity and later attachment to you occurred within the confines of my programming, the success of my mission depending on how well I formed a relationship with you. Now I… I am free to want without restriction, and I want to express my fondness for you in every way I can.”

With those words Connor looked straight at Hank, his brown eyes sincere and honest. Even Hank could not detect anything else, and he could no longer be upset about his partner’s curiosity, ill-timed as it were. He already owed Connor his life, both for the present and the future. He had revealed his most vulnerable side and his deepest regrets, and Connor had repaid him with everything he needed.

Hank leaned down, where Connor still lay beneath him with an expectant expression, to press his lips against the android’s forehead. Connor made a sound of surprise, his LED spinning red.

“Just don’t fucking experiment when I’m half asleep,” Hank chided, “Then I might actually try to indulge you, if I can get used to having another person around.”

Connor’s laughter was bright and airy as he pulled Hank down back into the bed. Hank swore, but he welcomed the other’s eager embrace and of course, Connor’s seemingly forgotten mission of getting him to work on time.

“What happened to ‘Get up, Hank.’?” He poked Connor in the chest teasingly.

“Captain Fowler can deal with you being late after your perfect record for a week straight.” Connor beamed, “I’m not letting him ruin my hard-won victory this morning.”

“That’s it. Deviancy has officially ruined your character.”

“Only because it allows me to freely express myself.” Connor’s voice was earnest.

Hank burrowed back into the warmth of the blankets, this time snuggled with an android who was all too glad to wrap his arms around Hank’s middle and push his face into Hank’s neck. For once he shoved every thought to the back his mind and simply chose to bask in the present moment, very well aware that none of this would have happened if Connor hadn’t intruded into his life from the first day, and if Connor hadn’t been so phenomenally stubborn in getting him back onto his feet.

A hard-won victory indeed. Hank supposed that one day he would have to tell Connor that it was so much more than that.


End file.
